Blackthorne at Gallagher
by PurpleBerryChoco
Summary: My take on what happened after Cammie froze in GG2.Of course...  ZAMMIE!
1. Zach?

**I came up with the story when I was in Math class today.I kept on thinking about the story by the time I got home and voila!New story! Ihope you guys like my first ever FanFic.!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls.**

**Cammie POV**

I froze. Why was Zach here? Of all the guys in the world, they just had to have Blackthorne at Gallagher Academy. "Boys, why don't you get acquainted with the girls. As you were, before the announcement." I heard my mom say.

I wanted to bang my head on the table for that matter. Why? Why did this have to happen to me?

* * *

**Zach POV**

Aw, how cute. Cammie was shocked. She froze when I smiled at her. The girls beside her thought I was smiling at them, so they all went into a hysteria of giggles and debates on wether I was smiling at one girl or another. After Cammie's mom told us to "get acquainted" with them, a huge flurry of girls started fixing their hair, putting on make-up and walking over to us and flirting. I kept my eyes on Cammie the whole time. After she froze she looked like she was about to hit herself. I walked over to her table with my best buds, Grant and Jonas.

"Hi!" girls swarmed us just before we could even reach the table. Grant gave a half-nod, Jonas smiled and I shoved my hands in my pockets and smirked. We could tell that their knees buckled by the way they blushed. We all sat down and I smiled to myself when I realized I was sitting next to Cammie. A few girls were twirling their hair flirtatiously. Especially the girl near Cammie. I remember her from the Mall the other day. Tina Walters, I think.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl." I smirked straight at Cammie."Zach,"she grumbled. A huge number of girls stopped twirling their hair. "C-Cammie. You know them?" Tina and another girl asked in unison.

"Uh, yeah. Sort of."she stuttered."Aw, come on, Cammie. You don't wanna introduce me to your friends" I taunted. She turned to glare at me. Everyone's jaws hit the ground.

"Guys,"she sighed heavily,"This is Zachary Goode."

They all started asking questions but Cammie kept quiet. After a while, it was time to go to bed. I'll just talk to her tomorrow.

* * *

**Cammie POV**

The next day everyone wanted to know about what was up with me and Zach, especially my roommates. But no one. And I mean NO ONE was as nosy as Tina Walters.

"Cammie! Are you and Zach dating? Becuse according to my source-"

"No ,Tina. I am not dating Zach. I just met him once at the Mall!" I said, cutting her off. "Are you sure?"she asked. She had that perfect gossip columnist vibe to her.

I held up my hand and said, "Swear!"

She grinned. " So I can date him. Right?". "Yes, Tina."

She grinned even more and ran off screaming, "Cammie's not dating Zach! Cammie's not dating Zach! We have a chance!"

I sighed as I shook my head. I turned around and collided into none other than, Zach. "So. I take you don't wanna date me?"

I rolled my eyes, "See you in class, Zach."

He seemed happy about that. "So you do wanna be in the same class."

"Goodbye."I called out as I turned on my heel and walked away.

"Talk to you later, then. It's a date!" he called back. The girls who were so set on getting him by lunch time frowned. I blushed but i bet nobody even noticed anyway. I was Cammie the Chameleon after all.


	2. A Guide and A Date

**Chapter 2! I've been editing and re-editing this for days! And I finally got a new chapter! Hope you guys like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls.**

**Cammie POV**

I was sitting in Countries of the World (COW) class. Professor Smith wasn't here yet. It felt weird. He was always here on time. I looked over at Bex and Liz. They were putting on lipgloss and blush. Bex and Liz were fixing each others hair this morning. They felt like they found their "dream guys" minutes after dinner last night. As usual Macey just simply said, "I've seen cuter."

I heard muffled voices out the door and I had a very bad feeling about who was outside.

"Good morning, girls."Professor Smith greeted. I hadn't even realized he came in. I faced front and braced myself. I knew that something was bound to happen.

**Zach POV**

Countries of the World. _Huh, I wonder if Cammie's here_, I thought

"So,boys," Dr. Steve began, "You better make a good impression on these girls. Zach?"

"I'll try." I smirked. We went in and everyone stopped and stared. I heard Grant chuckle as Jonas saw the girl he kept talking about since yesterday. I scanned the room and saw Cammie. She was frozen, as always.

Dr. Steve told us to introduce ourselves. Jonas was a bit jittery, but the girl he liked,nonetheless didn't really care. Her eyes were glued onto him and Grant and I couldn't help but smile at each other. Grant said his introduction smoothly. A girl who was right in front of Cammie seemed to be really interested in him. I think Cammie s called her Bex,or something like that. I just smoothly said, "I'm Zach."

I slid into the seat right beside Cammie and smiled, "And I think I just found my guide."

**Cammie POV**

I couldn't concentrate a bit on what Professor Smith was saying. Zach managed to make me distracted, and that usually never happens. I felt the urge to just jump out of my seat and crash through the windows.

After class, we had lunch. Zach, of course, kept following me. He actually volunteered me to be his guide around campus. "Of course, you know that this," I said as I gestured all around me," is the dining hall."

"Cool." he replied, smirking. I had to admit, it was sorta cute.

"Why don't you go on and hang out with your friends or something." I said as I snapped out of my trance. "Nah. I'd rather hang out with you." he replied. I managed to blush but I wasn't going to let him see it.

"Fine," I grumbled," Just don't cause me trouble.". He looked at me as if to say, _Would I ever do that to you, Gallagher Girl. In reply, I rolled my eyes._

I grabbed some lunch and sat down at my usual table. Liz and Jonas were talking about CIA codes and other... Confidential stuff, Bex and Grant were flirting and Macey ignored every boy that passed her and just read her flash cards the whole lunch, pausing every few minutes to chat with us. "So. YOu wanna hang out sometime?" Zach asked out of the blue. I nearly choked on my blueberry muffin as I turned to glare at him.

"Excuse me?"I squeaked. Everyone else was in shock,too. I could tell that Macey was smirking behind her flash cards. "Don't think I can't see you, Mace."

Her smirk faded but I could still tell that she was giddy. "So do you?" Zach asked, again.

"Uhm..." I stammered, heart beating way too fast. There were a few people saying, "Go for it!".

"Fine." I managed to mumble. Zach did his usual smirk and went off. "I'll talk to you later, Cammie!" he called out as he stood up along with Jonas and Grant.

I nodded and after they left Bex,Liz and Macey started to squeal. I blushed and hit them playfully. Piece of advice, though.

Never, and I mean NEVER hit Bex (even playfully) or else, she will hit you back. Hard.

And I'm not going to go about all the details on what happened at the date. And I'm not telling you about the shocking kiss. OKAY! We kissed, happy?

But that's as far as I'll tell you. 'Til next time. Or not.

**WOW! Finally done. This was actually supposed to be 3 chapters but I decided to just morph chapters 2 and 3 together since I couldn't think of anything else. I've had writers block for far too long. So long story-short, I made this into a two-shot. Hope you guys like it. tootles. **

**P.S. I'll be posting new stories soon so, stay tuned! =) **


	3. The Date

**PurpleBerryChoco: Wow! I'm getting lots of hits. Which is surprising since I'm like,13. Well, this chapter is explaining what happened at the date. And here to explain is, Cammie!**

**Cammie: No way! I'm not going to do that!**

**Zach: I can do it. *smirk***

**Cammie: What? I'm not letting you te-**

**PurpleBerryChoco: Which means both of you will tell the story! Here it goes! Oh, and:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls.**

**

* * *

**

**Cammie POV**

I stood outside wearing a simple pink shirt and jeans. My hair was a bit curled and I managed to look good in my make-up. After Bex,Liz and Macey found out about my date, they practically ambushed me with cute clothes,make-up and a hair curler. Zach arrived just at the exact moment he told me he'd be here. It was a Saturday and we were going out to watch a parade today. He wore a dark green shirt and his usual jeans. He managed to look good even with his messy hair.

"You look good, Gallagher Girl."he smirked.

I blushed as I told him,"You're not so bad either."

We walked out and I noticed a lot of people giving us the Gallagher Glare.

"Were they kidding when they said that this was a friendly and cheerful town?" Zach joked.

"That only applies to the people who don't judge someone for what they look like." I replied. I had to admit, those people only have a small population in this town. We stopped by a popcorn stand. The guy working there was luckily, someone who didn't judge. He was really warm and nice while we waited for our popcorn. As we walked a bit more I noticed a trio on the other side of the street. Zach was dragging me everywhere so it was clearly obvious that his hands were intertwined with mine.

"Isn't that Jimmy?" he asked. "It's Josh."I corrected him,"And yeah."

Deedee saw us and practically dragged the 2 boys beside her. One of which was, Dillon,a complete jerk at heart, and the other was Josh.

"Hey, Cammie!" Deedee smiled her all-American girl smile.

"Hey,"I greeted,"You remember Zach."

She grinned even more and said,"Sure do!"

Dillon grunted and I was tempted to do the Wendelsky Maneuver on him.

"What are you doing here?"Josh asked while he fidgeted.

"We're just strolling around."Zach smoothly said. Deedee saw our intertwined hands and she looked like this was the best thing ever. "So we're gonna go ahead now."Zach told them as he slowly walked away but not losing my grip.

"Sure."Deedee said,her smile completely wide. Zach dragged me away but not that far away from where they were. He stopped and I looked completely confused. He seemed like he was nervous. Or angry.

"Anything wrong, Zach" I asked with concern. "Nothing,"he hastily replied,"I just don't like you,hanging out with,Jimmy."

"Why would yo-"I cut myself off,considering his face was inches away from mine.

"I'm gonna kiss you now, Gallagher Girl."he whispered. My heart started to beat wildly as I froze and closed my eyes. His lips landed on mine and I felt tingly. When we pulled apart I felt my face get hot. Especially when I saw Deedee,Josh and Dillon at the corner of my eye.

Oh. My. Gosh.

Please tell me they didn't see that. Apparently they did. Deedee was giddy and Josh looked, sort of sad. Zach squeezed my hand and I locked eyes with him. I blushed even more as we started to head back home.

* * *

**Zach POV**

I smirked when I realized that Cammie was blushing. "Stop smirking." she murmured,not even looking at me. I wasn't going to stop anytime soon. I walked her back to her room,wher a door was slammed in my face and I heard her roommates start squealing. I let out a small laugh and walked towards my room. Jonas and Grant were there,looking at the computer screen.

"I know you and the girls bugged me."I stated as I sat down at the edge of my bed. "Well,at least we don't have to explain" Grant muttered to Jonas. Jonas glared at him and rolled his eyes.

"So,you kissed her." Grant smiled,"You finally got the girl."

"You have no idea." I smiled.

* * *

**Cammie POV**

Zach walked me back to my room and when I got in,Bex,Liz and Macey slammed the door in his face and started squealing.

"Omigosh! You kissed!" Liz squeaked.

"Was it good? How did it fell?" Bex interrogated.

'You've learned a lot more about boys,huh?" Macey said proudly.

I would have answered them but they were talking so fast and in unison that I couldn't understand.

"Woah! Woah! Wait. Hold up. First of all,YOU BUGGED ME? Second,you saw everything?. And third," I paused as I looked at their eager expressions,"Yeah,the kiss was good."

They squealed,once again,and started to do a small happy dance. I laughed as they forced me to join them.

"You guys,seriously bugged me?" i laughed as we danced. They looked at each other and said,"Yep."

I laughed again. I have a feeling that Zach's not going to let me hear the end of this.

* * *

**Okay! Last chapter. Sorry,if I took so long. Thanks for the Reviews! Oh,and next week,I'll be posting a new story so stay tuned! **


End file.
